


Out and Out

by mediumrawr



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Abduction, Dark, F/F, Femslash, Future Fic, Mind Control, Rape, Slavery, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumrawr/pseuds/mediumrawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There are no guards posted at Evony's prison, not now that she has proven her loyalty to her Queen. She would never leave this place without permission, and she has been a good girl for so long now that she receives such permission frequently. She knows it serves her Queen's purposes that Evony be seen in public, a symbol of the power that could be turned against them at any moment.</em>
</p>
<p>The Morrigan is no more- and Evony can't bring herself to regret it. (No, really - she <em>can't</em>.)</p>
<p>Let's just go ahead and admit it - this is a very dark piece. It starts dark and it gets darker. All those things in the tags - those are all there and explicit. Read at your own discretion.</p>
<p>Written for Porn Battle XIV tags: <em>darkside, revenge, submission</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Out and Out

There are no guards posted at Evony's prison, not now that she has proven her loyalty to her Queen. She would never leave this place without permission, and she has been a good girl for so long now that she receives such permission frequently. She knows it serves her Queen's purposes that Evony be seen in public, a symbol of the power that could be turned against them at any moment. Evony's cunt wets at the thought of it. They don't realize how far an elevation it is to be changed, even from a position as high as she believed she held, into the Queen's girl.

Evony reaches under her black chemise, the only article of clothing she is permitted to wear while alone, and gathers her own wetness onto her finger. She sucks the finger into her mouth, tasting idly, simply enjoying this feeling... and then she decides to go out onto the balcony.

Her cell is palatial. Like every other property she used to own, the deed has been transferred to one of the Queen's human-world aliases. Evony still thinks of it as hers, though, because it is hers - the place the Queen has designated for her to spend her days. Once, she would have stood on a balcony such as this and fancied that she ruled, in some sense, all she surveyed. In some sense she still does, for her subjects know now that she speaks with the voice of the Queen and no other, and her word will be obeyed without question. And if someone did question... well, Evony is not left toothless.

"Hello, girl," she hears beside her, and she looks and her Queen is beside her. For a moment she wanted to throw herself into the blueness of those eyes and drown herself there.

"Did you..." She did not hear anyone come in. It is not beyond the Queen to spend an hour tormenting her and then command her to forget it, and her love is etched so deep into her mind now that she will, and it will stay lost until her mistress commands her to remember.

"Not yet, girl," the Queen says. "I just got here. And now I'm worked up, and it's time for you to make me happy."

Evony sinks to her knees. "Anything, Queen Ysabeau."

The sucubus smiles. Just that makes Evony grow hot now. She waves her hand at Evony's single garment. "That - off."

So it's off in a moment.

"Throw it over the railing."

She did. She had nine other black chemises, each a little different - each a little racier than the last - but she would sprint to the closet and tear them all from the rack and throw them all after this one, for the power that had turned those eyes blue.

Evony kneels in the presence of her mistress, so she can't watch it fall to the ground, but the Queen leans over the railing to watch it go. For a moment, Evony is able to merely appreciate the Queen's appearance. Leather jacket, leather pants, strong eyeliner... not many Fae leaders she has known would try such a daring style, but Queen Isabeau makes it hot without even having to try. "I wonder," says Ysabeau. "Do you think the person who sees it will know it was yours? Do you think they'll suspect why it floated to them?"

"I don't know, Queen Ysabeau."

"No. But the thought that it might makes you horny."

And it does.

"Come inside with me," the Queen says. "And while we are there together, you will have eyes only for me. You will see no one else. You will hear no one else."

Evony sways where she kneels. Who will be there with them? One of the Queen's human chainsluts, Kenzi and Lauren? One of the Dark Fae elders, come to confirm that Isabeau truly has asserted proper dominion over this realm? Or no one but Isabeau, Evony, and Evony's imagination? They all make her rub her thighs together equally as she trails behind the Queen into the main bedroom. 

"Face up on the bed," says Isabeau.

Evony complies. 

"Play with yourself."

Evony complies with that too. She starts with her fingers over the side of her own face, stroking until they reach her favorite part of herself, her lips, and takes just the tips of two fingers between them. Her other hand curls into her hair, and her body twists in the most alluring way she can manage.

"It's storytime, girl. Do you remember how you ended up like this?"

The girl, currently nipping her teeth along the pads of her fingers, is several hundred years older than the Queen, and she would bite the head off anyone else who called her such a thing. Possibly, she would _actually_ bite the head off. She doesn't dwell much anymore on the actual events that brought her here, but she remembers them clearly. Somewhere in those memories she feels a humiliation she no longer understands. The Evony who was the Morrigan would have felt that humiliation, but that Evony is gone now and the better one, here now, understands that, whatever she thought, she held that power only in trusteeship, and she cannot regret being elevated to serve. But the feeling is there. She hates it.

"Girl! I asked you a question."

"I'm sorry, my Queen. I was... yes, I remember." She looses the hand in her hair so she can scratch at her throat, then trail those sharp nails down across the expanse of her chest.

"Tell me."

"I... I'm sorry, my Queen. I had you - "

Evony chokes on hateful words. Her Queen has given her an order, so she follows it.

As she twists her own breasts savagely, she tells how she had the succubus, Bo, captured at last. With the culmination of a masterful plot, she has this infuriating spoiled brat spread-eagle in just the lacy underthings she was wearing when she was caught. No one will expect her for some time, and no one will be particularly disbelieving when, if this does not turn out as the Morrigan hopes, her body surfaces, apparently mauled to death after tangling with the wrong Fae. (That will even be true, so far as the exact meaning of all of those words together in that exact order does goes.)

"Such arrogance," Ysabeau coos. She has pulled up a chair - black leather, of course - to listen attentively. "I tore that out of you, didn't I?"

The girl's hand slides to stroke her own clit. She says, "Yes, my Queen," and continues her story.

The Morrigan starts with a soft whip, just to loosen things up before they really get started. She likes the way a person's skin reddens under a whip even when she's not striking them hard enough to leave lasting marks. Fae and human look mostly the same under the lash, though the Fae, as in everything, last longer.

Bo refuses to whimper - just grits her teeth and waits through it - which just makes the Morrigan pity her. Poor girl thinks this is the torture, and really it's just the foreplay. When the succubus decides that this torture is going to be as soft as her last bondage experiment, that's when the Morrigan will start with the real thing.

A succubus is a sexual creature and, as luck would have it, so is the Morrigan. Perhaps some bondage experiments will further the foreplay. She takes her smallest knife and slices off her prisoner's bra.

"That's how you justified it to yourself," says Ysabeau. "Now tell me why you really did it."

"You were hot," Evony says bluntly. She has spread her lower lips with the tips of the thumb and index finger of one hand. Just the first knuckle of the middle finger of her other hand slides inside her, and she feels her discomfort melting away. "That was the first thing I ever thought about you, when I saw you. I thought, if I could convince you to join the Dark Fae, you could be my concubine."

"And you could feed from me whenever you wanted."

"I admit it's an advantage of being my kind. You take a little here and there from other Fae, and no one notices - enough to press the issue, anyway. The Fae have such bright lights... and yours was even brighter." Evony shifts against her own fingers. She has exquisite control over her own body, so long as Ysabeau does not force her to lose it, but she knows that the movement makes her look wanton - and she knows that Ysabeau likes it when she looks wanton.

"Keep going."

The Morrigan teases Bo in that bondage setup for such a long time, alternating back and forth between the touches that she knows a succubus will instinctively seek and the painful lashing that narrows her world to that moment in that room. And _then_ she lays out her terms - _make one oath to the Dark, and all this will end - or go on forever; it'll be up to you._

Bo is stubborn, of course. She can't give in just like that, even if she were much more than plain horny. The Morrigan understands. That's when the hot wax comes out. That's what coaxes out the first scream.

When the wax finally stops making the succubus yell and twitch, the Morrigan dumps a pail of ice water over Bo's head. Bo screams again. Before she can process, the Morrigan forces a thick cloth over her mouth and nose, preventing her from gasping for air. She starts to jerk wildly.

The Morrigan eventually releases the rag and, as the succubus gasps for air, tells her that she only has to swear one little thing...

Bo refuses.

Evony groans, thinking of the way that Bo's chi pulled on her, a distant reflection of the way the Queen's pulls on her now. It was a siren's song, a warning that only made her draw closer to inspect it. She begins to anticipate the part of the story that is drawing inevitably closer, and that anticipation brings with it a deep shame and a wellspring of need.

"You're being a good girl," says Ysabeau. "Continue."

She maintains the sexual component after that. The asphyxiation thing seems to have been particularly effective, so she works Bo to the point of orgasm while choking the penultimate breath from her, and she knows she's starting to win when Bo's pussy and neck both shift towards her fingers as she withdraws.

Bo refuses again after that pass, but it takes her a moment longer to say so. The Morrigan knows she is making progress.

Each pass brings some new tool and a little more of the succubus's will expertly torn from her. A vibrator comes out, and she starts to whine. A knife comes out, and she starts to shake. A bullwhip comes out... and she begs.

Swear, the Morrigan tells her. The Morrigan says to think of everything in the world she has ever wanted, that she could have - and something strange happens. Bo's chi begins to change wildly. The Morrigan has felt the same thing every time she drags a brilliant idea from the deteriorating husk of an artist's body, but this is on a completely different scale. She is _leanan sidhe_. Perhaps if some other kind of Fae had been here, they might have been able to flee, but the Morrigan's mind turns off when presented with a feast grander than she has ever seen.

The succubus's chi begins to stabilize again, though the air now nearly crackles with it. Bo is tied to a rack, but, when her eyes open, it is the Morrigan who can't move.

_I know what I want_ , says the succubus's mind into her mind. _Release me._

That makes the Morrigan stop. This buried entity within the succubus is unearthed - it is more powerful than the Morrigan had allowed for. She makes herself think about these things, because thinking is an alternative to being another creature's thrall.

_RELEASE ME!_

The Morrigan is undoing the ropes before she can think about it. Her body moves almost without engaging her mind, and for a second her mind can't think why it might not want to follow these instructions anyway.

The succubus stands as energized as if none of the day's events had happened. Her eyes laugh at the Morrigan. Her hand rises and cups the Morrigan's chin, the better to inspect her face.

_I want you_ , the succubus decides. _Kneel before me._

The Morrigan's knees weaken, but she has too much pride for that.

_You need me. Kneel._

And that is the end of it.

As she finishes the story, Evony fucks herself with three fingers. Whatever else accompanies that recollection, even the memory of the power of Ysabeau's desire is an unopposable thing. She doesn't know - maybe someone out there is opposing it. If they are, they are more willful, and certainly stupider, than Evony.

She doesn't even know if her memory is the truth. Perhaps it amused Ysabeau that Evony would remember it this way. Evony does not understand the purpose of this exercise, but she is not to question.

"I'd like to come," she tells her Queen.

"You may see freely," the Queen tells her.

With that shackle removed, Evony glances around the room. There's no one else there with them.

"There's no one left to show what's happened to you," says Queen Ysabeau. "They all know who you are for me. How does that make you feel?"

"Good. Ah - so good." The woman who was once the Morrigan clenches around her fingers. "They should envy me this. Please, I'd like to come."

"You may."

Just like that, she tumbles over the edge. Once, she was someone else - someone, she is sure, much lesser.


End file.
